Mornings
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: The students and staff face the morning the coffee stopped flowing at Hogwarts
1. Draco

Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters used in this story. I just borrowed them for a while. I'll put them back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco hated mornings. They were reasonably bearable at home. When he woke up (The morning was typically more than half over by this time.) he was in his warm room, in his warm bed with a nice hot cup of strong, black coffee waiting for him. School was a differently matter entirely. 

The dungeons at Hogwarts weren't exactly the driest place in the castle and even when it was sweltering outside they stayed at between 50 and 30 degrees Fahrenheit, much lower in the winter. Which was a good thing in August when the rest of the castle was experiencing heatstroke. (Particularly Gryffandor tower to the joy of the Slytherin house.) In January, however, they weren't the nicest place to be. There were actually stories of little Slyths getting frostbite in their sleep. No one had ever seen this of course.

So when Draco pulled himself from bed one January morning (at the ungodly hour of 7 a.m.) in his almost frozen bed in his damp, musty, frigid dorm room all he could think of was a hot shower and a cup of coffee. 

For some reason the castle deemed it fit to further mock its dungeon residents. There was never, repeat never hot water in the bathrooms. The prefects bathroom could occasionally muster luke-warm. Today though was not one of those rare occasions. So after his ice cold shower Voldemort's young heir escaped into the warmth of the great hall for breakfast. Today the glorious smells of another perfectly cooked meal almost made him ill. He flopped gracelessly on to a bench and stared at the empty plate before him. "Coffee." he whispered. A cup and saucer appeared and he took a large sip without even looking at the contents. He promptly spit the entire contents of his mouth out. The fact that all of it landed in Pansy's face almost made up for the fact that there was not a drop of coffee in the cup. He quickly sent it away and ordered another. And again received nothing but tea. Draco began to notice that he wasn't the only student distressed in the change of beverages. It was then that Dumbledore called their attention. He informed the students that he and Madam Pomfrey had decided that the amount of coffee being consumed was unhealthy and that particular beverage would not be served anymore. Draco sat in shock. It was impossible. That bizarre old man was even more evil than the dark lord could ever imagine. Something needed to be done. 

He ran quickly from the hall. Jotting a note as he made his way up to the owlery.

Father-

Dumbledore has lost his bloody mind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEND ME 

COFFEE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Up in the tower he quickly tied the not to his owls leg and unceremoniously tossed it out the window. 

Forgiving that he hadn't had any coffee the day wasn't that bad. It seemed the headmaster had banned the life-giving nectar from the staff as well. They were almost as snarky and lethargic as he was. That day went down in the record books as the largest one day cumulative loss of house points in school history. 532 from Ravenclaw, 563 from Hufflepuff, 782 from Slytherin, and 836 from Gryffandor. (The 300 Snape took off for Neville's botched potion gave them the most.) For a grand total of 2713 points. There had also been very little work. So when Draco dragged himself down to the igloo he slept in and found a small package oh his bed he almost did a dance. Only after he pulled the curtains of the bed closed and cast every legal (and illegal) locking spell he could think of on them did he dare crack the seal. He read:

Draco--

Here's the coffee you asked for. Your preferred brand I 

believe. I will speak with the governor's tomorrow.

He hugged the package of pre-ground, slow roasted heaven to his chest. He configured a press out of his quill and filled it with the grounds. He poured himself a cup and inhaled deeply the divine aroma. Tomorrow would be a very good day. 


	2. Hermione

Mornings

Chapter 2: Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters used in this story. I just borrowed them for a while. I'll put them back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione wasn't exactly a morning person. Of course when one is up until all hours of the night with ones friends or in the library studying until four in the morning that does tend to make the seven o'clock wake up call a tiny bit annoying. Especially when it come in the form of a large lump of orange fur demanding its breakfast. Crookshanks was slightly obsessive when it came to his meal schedule. And when his mistress was not awake to feed him at the appropriate hour he became a bit liberal with the use of his claws. 

Hermione jumped in the air when the tiny pin-pricks began needing in to her stomach. When she looked around for the cat that had been thrown off he mewed impatiently next to his bowl. She mumbled something about fuzzy orange slippers and like a good pet owner (aka kitty slave) fed the starving (gluttonous) animal. Outside her window she could see the early quidditich practice out in the field. She really wondered how those boys survived on only an hours sleep. (Of course then she remembered they slept in class.)

Hermione hadn't gotten a thing accomplished the night before. Her books were still lying open on her desk where she'd left them. It was all their fault really.

Harry and Ron had decided they wanted to expand the Marauders Map. They wanted to find places Harry's father (and the Weasly twins) missed in their extensive nighttime wanderings. They had already added the chamber of secrets (Though why they wanted to remember the location of that she would never figure out.) They had sought her out at almost midnight. They thought they knew where they could find Gordric Gryffandor's study. She had tried to refuse them. (Honestly) But they restated their need to have someone to keep them in line and the mother hen in her took over. They had spent the next four and a half hours wandering. They had almost been caught by Filch twice and Snape three times. Luckily the returned to the common room in one piece. (Barely)

Hermione couldn't shake the exhaustion from her bones as she dressed. Her room was blessedly warm and she yet a again was grateful she lived in a tower. (Anywhere but the dungeons really.) Thankfully over the summer she had discovered her salvation. Coffee. Liquid caffeine. Her life saver. She had been very good about not drinking too much this year but there were some mornings when it was the only thing between her and a migraine. And when her room was invaded by a pair of hyper, muddy, sweaty boys she knew this was one of those mornings. 

When the wonder twins (as she had taken to calling Harry and Ron in her mind) rejoined her in the common room (after a shower she noted thankfully) they descended to the great hall. This morning of all mornings Harry's arm firmly (and obscenely possessively) around her waist made her want to shove her wand up his nose. (Just like the mountain troll she recalled with a small giggle.) They sat at their table and ordered their breakfasts. She munched on her fruit and bacon (a strange combination even she admitted) somewhat following the boys conversation. She reached for her cup and drank a long swallow. She looked at the cup in disbelief. She had Harry take a drink and when her said "It's tea. So?" she dumped the remainder of the rather hot liquid in to his lap strongly reminding him it was supposed to be coffee not tea. Then came the grand pronouncement from the evil lord Dumbledore. No coffee in Hogwarts. She wanted to cry. He might as well have canceled Christmas or even finals. It was to horrible to even consider. She passed through the day in shock and horror. (And a terrible mood.) She had actually told Neville to 'Sod off.' when he asked for her help in potions. It had to have been the worst day ever. Well except for the two months she spent as a statue. And that day she was put at the bottom of the lake. She didn't even want to study she wanted to go to sleep and pretend this day never happened. And if tomorrow there wasn't coffee she just wouldn't go to class. (Though she doubted that would happen. She'd seen the look on Draco Malfoy's face.) She was vaguely aware of Harry entering her room a while later and telling her he had a present for her. 

Then she remembered exactly she loved him so much. He gave her chocolate covered espresso beans.

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, Etc..????


End file.
